


A History Written in Ink

by blueangel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueangel/pseuds/blueangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epistolary look at Arya/Aegon's relationship over the years. </p><p>Excerpt from the journal of Arya Stark<br/>307 AL<br/>(….)<br/>I kissed him as friend, but I felt something quite different stirring in me. I only stayed for the ceremony but left as soon the celebration feast started lest I forget myself. I am a fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 284 AL- 311 AL

**Author's Note:**

> Arya is aged up in this and go easy on me this is my first time writing in this style.

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_….Not much is known of Aegon VI’s childhood. We do know that he was spirited away by Jon Connigton, a Targaeryn loyalist and good friend of Rhaegar Targaeryn, after the news of his father’s death had reached the capital. It is unknown why his young sister Princess Rhaenys was not also taken away, some suspect that because the Princess Rhaenys was an infant girl that the soldiers of Robert I’s army would not harm the child. Whatever the reason in 283 AL the Sacking of Kingslanding occurred. Among its victims were the king’s royal mother Elia of Dorne and his royal sister Rhaenys. Later, they were presented in crimson cloaks by Lord Tywin Lannister to Robert I as a show of loyalty._

_From the journals of Lord Jon Connigton we can discern that he and Lady Ashara Dayne traveled the free cities seeking refuge....._

_\---------------------_

_An Excerpt from the journal of Lord Jon Connigton_

_284 AL_

_I fear for the boy. He is so young, how can he ever hope to become king? Ashara assures me that the boy is strong, but is strength enough? Rhaegar was strong, he was brave, he was kind, and he bled on the trident._

_In the night I hear the ringing- the bells and I shudder. Had I done what needed to be done, had I not cared for my own ambition and my own pride I would have ended the war and done away with the Usurper and his pack of dogs in one swift blow. I was a fool._

_\-------------------------_

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_In the year 300 AL his majesty Aegon VI and his Lord Hand Jon Connigton, traveled with Lord Tyrion Lannister to his aunt Danearys I in the hope that they would gain favor with the then Queen of Mereen. The meeting between the two Targaeryn claimants was tense. Both parties believed they had the right of the throne before the other. Some sources say that it was only thanks to Lord Tyrion Lannister that there were no swords drawn._

_\-------------------------_

_An Excerpt from the journal of Danearys Targaeryn I_

_301 AL_

_The foolish child! To claim that he has the claim to the throne, and me only a lady of Dragonstone, it is utterly preposterous. How can he look at my dragons and not see that my claim is just. I also do not trust the words that come out of the imp and Lord Connigton’s mouths. They spin a web of pretty words, but I shall not be fooled. Though it was finally agreed that for now Aegon is Prince of Dragonstone I do not doubt that they would sooner slit my throat and put this boy on the throne then see me sit as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms._

_\---------------------------_

_Excerpt from the Journals of Aegon VI_

_301 AL_

_I finally have been in the presence of dragons. It seemed as if my blood was fire itself when I looked into these magnificent beast’s eyes. After dreaming of them for nearly two years of I have finally seem them fly and set aflame a city. It is both a beautiful and horrible sight. I know Jon worries for me when I am in their presence but I feel as if these creatures are a part of me- as if they were kin._

_\----------------------------_

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_By the year 303 AL both Targaeryn claimants had amassed an army of over 40,000. In the city of Bravoss they obtained another 4,000 mercenaries. Among them was an individual knows as ‘Cat’, or ‘Cat of the Canals’. Famed in the streets of Bravoss for her skill with a sword she was accepted in Danearys’s Targaeryns army._

_\------------------------------_

_Excerpt from the journals of Jon Connigton_

_303 AL_

_I feel as if the stranger is breathing down my neck. I grow weaker everyday and I fear that I shall not see Aegon become king. I also fear for his life. Just the other day an attempt was made on the queen’s life. Her usual guard had been stationed about her but the crowds in Bravoss are immense and somehow an assassin slipped by and nearly daggered her without our knowledge._

_Luckily a sell sword by the name Cat slit the man’s throat. Danearys’s awarded the girl and placed her in her personal guard. The imp is guarded around the girl, in private telling the queen that the girl’s eyes are disconcerting. I loathe agreeing with him, but in this I do. The Queen may laugh but I do not believe that this girl can be trusted._

_\------------------------_

_Excerpt from the journals of Aegon VI_

_303 AL_

_Bravoss is a strange place and a dangerous one. Since my aunts brush with death my guard has doubled though I assured Jon and Tyrion both that I needed no extra guard. Truthfully I fear for my life but do not want appear craven. Unsurprisingly, my aunt brushed off the recent attempt on her life, though she has rewarded her rescuer, a girl named Cat._

_Jon and Tyrion were startled by this and advised against it spewing supernatural nonsense. Naturally my aunt waved away their concerns. Still, the one they call Cat is an unusual one. She does not speak, though Danearys assures me that the girl is not a mute, and she also seems to walk from shadows, although I know it is impossible, but I do see why their lords are concerned. An enemy who does speak and moves as silent as the wind is a dangerous one._

_\-------------------------_

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_This is the first time that Aegon VI speaks of ‘Cat’. Historians speculate that Aegon and Cat began their affair shortly after this, but there is  little evidence to support such a claim in any letters or journals that have been found in recent years, although Aegon does make note of her in several of his journal entries later on._

_What is known is that both Aegon VI and Danearys I landed on Dragonstone in the year 304 AL, an event that is now being called the Second Landing. In the months after the Second landing the army of Danearys and Aegon quickly conquered Dragonstone and the Stormlands. Shortly after that the army turned northward to assist the Lord Commander of the Nights, watch Lord Commander Jon Snow in what was later to be named the Battle of the Long Night._

_\----------------------------_

_Excerpt from the Journal of Daenerys Targaeryn I_

_304 AL_

_Never have I been colder than at this fortress. The Wall is a formidable place indeed-the Lord Commander even more so. He tells me that winter will not end, not for a long while yet, and he says that dark things come with it; things that have awoken from their thousand year slumber. Others he calls them. They are undead, and can only be killed by fire. I assured them that my children would take care of these creatures. He looked relieved, this Lord Snow. It was the first time I have seen him look anything but serious._

_I was surprised to learn that he was a Stark bastard. From what Ser Barristan has told me the Stark’s were honorable, the usurpers friend Eddard Stark, the most honorable man he had ever met. I asked Ser Barristan about him later and he said that Ashara Dayne had conceived Jon at Harrenhall. The man had such a sad look on his face that I dropped the subject. I wonder if Ashara would like to meet her son later when I take the throne, and she leaves the Free Cities._

_\---------------------------_

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_Several weeks later the true identity of the self named ‘Cat’ was revealed to their majesties and their advisors at the eve of battle. All journals record this particular incident with a sort of shock and outrage. While Lady Arya Stark admitted of her true identity, nothing is known about her time in the free cities before her allegiance to Danearys Targaeryn. We do know that she spent most of her time in Bravoss but some later sources claim that she was spotted in Asshai, though she makes no mention of it in later letters or journals. Still, it is unclear how the Lady Arya Stark became a mercenary._

_\-----------------------------_

_Excerpt from the journals of Aegon VI_

_‘’Arya’’, I try to test the name in mind and on my tongue, it is foreign. I still call her Cat sometimes both to her chagrin and the Lord Commander’s. To think we may never have known that there was another Stark among us had the Lord Commander not spotted a little sword that he had given her in her youth. It was all dramatic really. Apparently the Lord Commander spotted the sword one day and demanded to know where she had gotten the object. When she did not answer he said ‘’Arya’’, in such a whisper, that I thought he feared he would wake the dead._

_To our shock she whispered, ‘’ I have not been called that in a very long time.’’_

_Indeed, these few words caused an uproar. Jon and Connigton are quite at a loss at what to do and I believe that our Lord Commander is happy just to have his beloved half-sister back. Although, when he demanded that she go back south…..I have never heard such a shouting match. As for my dear aunt, she seems to be torn between fury and confusion. She refuses to let Arya by her side again. She claims treason, but I believe she is just hurt that the woman she called friend did not to divulge her true identity. I myself am surprised we did not learn the truth sooner, and it is strange to think of ‘Cat’ as Arya- and Arya Stark at that. She is like no lady I have met; she cares not for jewels or dresses, only for a new sword that the Lord Commander had made for her._

_\------------------------------_

_To Lady Sansa Hardying Lady of the Vale, From Lord Commander Jon Snow_

_Sansa,_

_I wish to thank you and your husband for the men you sent to the watch, but that is not the real reason I send this letter. Arya is here at the Wall. I do not know why she was in the company of Danearys Targaeryn and her nephew Aegon. I am ashamed to say that I did not recognize her. Nor did she make her presence known to me. She is so different. Arya is quiet and still as a statue at moments. She does not talk of Bravoss and seems inclined to forget all about it. I fear of what may have happened to her, and she stubbornly refuses to leave the Wall. I would have her taken away if I did not fear what she would do to the men. I beg you to write her, so that she may sense._

_Jon Snow, Lord Commander of the Nights Watch_

_\-----------------------_

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_Over the course of three months fifteen letters were sent to the Wall, all them addressed to the Lady Arya Stark from her sister. All letters for whatever reason remained unanswered. In the few weeks leading up to the battle Sansa Hardying sent one final letter addressed to her majesty Danearys I pleading with her, to command her sister to abandon her position on the Wall._

_\---------------------------_

_To her majesty Danearys Targaeryn, from Lady Sansa Hardying Lady of the Vale_

_(….)_

_I beg of your majesty, I have already lost three brothers, I do not think I could stand it if I lost my only sister._

_Lady Sansa Hardying, Lady of the Vale_

_\---------------------_

_Excerpt from the Journal of Daenerys Targaeryn I_

_The Lord Commander and his other half-sister plead for their sister’s safety. I am wary of letting another man, or woman go at such a critical time. Arya may be a daughter of Winterfell, but she fights like a demon, and such skill is useful at such a time. Still, I asked Arya if she would rather go to the Vale. The girl responded with a shake of her head saying that she had unfinished business. I would have pressed more but a scout barged in claiming that the Others were not a mile away._

_\-----------------------_

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_This entry is the only account of the battle of the Long Night. No maester or Archmaester has been able to make a clear account of the events of those few weeks on the Wall. What we can piece together is that the battle ended bloody. Jon Connigton was slain, and Aegon I was gravely injured resulting in him leaving the Wall and rest at Dragonstone, while his aunt took to conquering the Seven Kingdoms._

_\-------------------------_

_Excerpt from the journals of Aegon VI_

_304 AL_

_Jon is gone. I cannot fathom that was like a father to me. Ashara tries to hide the truth from me, but it was soon revealed by Arya. Ashara was wroth with the girl. I know Ashara was thinking of my health, but I am not a child! I deserved to know he was dead! Every night I dream of the battle- bloody and cold as it was, and I wish I could have saved him._

_Now I am stuck in Dragonstone while Arya sets off to Winterfell where they hold the bastard Bolton. I envy her. She shall wreak havoc on her enemies while lay in bed. I am sorry to see her go as she was a source of strange comfort in this dark time._

_\----------------------------_

_To the Lady Sansa Hardying of the Vale, from Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell_

_Sister,_

_I write to you now so that you know I am well. Now that the Wall has fallen Jon has sworn to become Warden of the North in my place since you are married, and I feel no inclination to take over our father’s position. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell._

_I also write to you to tell your husband to ready his troops for battle. Her majesty commands that he be ready for battle in six moons time- failure to do so shall be considered treason. I shall write to young again when he have lifted the Riverlands from Lannister control._

_Arya_

_\--------------------------_

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_Over the course of four moons several letters were exchanged between the two sisters. Unsurprisingly, these were neither personal nor held anything of importance, as both were cautious and feared spies. It is known that in the year 305 AL Sansa Hardying followed her husband to the Riverlands, where the Lord of the Vale met with Danearys I, and the Stark sisters were reunited. To most historians surprise the reunion was not a joyful affair. Most attribute this to the growing war. Still, in Danearys journal it makes of a note of how Lady Sansa asked her sister to stay while the combined armies marched on Kingslanding._

_The event known as the Second Sacking is known as one the most successful sieges in the history of Westeros. In less than three weeks the city was taken. Both Aegon VI and Danearys entered the city victorious; Willas Tyrell, after hearing of the death of his father, surrendered to the combined army of Targaeryn, Stark, and Hardying. In the following weeks letters were written to the Sea Lord of Bravoss requesting supplies to feed the starving masses. In later weeks Cersei Lannister and Jamie Lannister were executed. There remaining son, Tommen Hill, was spirited away by his uncle to Casterly Rock, fearing that both Aegon VI and Danearys I would seek retribution for their kin._

_Lady Arya Stark in the years to follow would frequent the court, turning heads with her supposed beauty and her sometimes inappropriate state of dress. There is also ample evidence that the Lady Arya traveled beyond the Wall, though for what reason maesters and historians do not know. She also traveled frequently to Bravoss where she became the unofficial ambassador for both Aegon and Danearys._

_Lady Sansa Stark meanwhile returned to Winterfell after the death of her husband, leaving Yohn Royce to rule as Warden of the East._

_\-----------------------_

_306 AL_

_To Lady Sansa Hardying, From Lady Arya Stark_

_Sister,_

_I hope that you have finally settled in Winterfell. Tell me has Jon fixed the glass gardens yet? Has Val had her child yet?  I tell you old Nan is always right, it will be a boy. I am sorry that I have not written in some moons. The Seal lord has kept me entertained as of late, and well…I have been trying to avoid him. The man thinks that just because I travel the world that I am a whore. More than once now I nearly skewered him with my sword because of his advances. I only stop because I know that doing so would cause a political uproar- see I am learning._

_I hope the gifts I am sending please you. Send my regards to Jon and Val._

_\-------------------------_

_To Lady Arya Stark, from Aegon VI Targaeryn Prince of Dragonstone_

_306 AL_

_Arya,_

_I beg of you to come back to court. I feel Lady Margaery’s eyes on me, and if I did not know better I would fear that she would corner me in some darkened hallway and take my virtue. I need you to protect me from such a disaster. I also grow incredibly bored and I need for your unique entertainment._

_You know I jest._

_Truthfully, I cannot imagine myself ruling such a people. The people of the Red Keep are fickle. They all whimper and scamper around the throne as if they are a pack of dogs in need of a scrap of meat. Jon warned me of the evilness of court but I did not listen, thinking myself immortal. I see that now I was just prideful. I feel now as if ever eye in court is watching me, waiting for me to make a mistake- waiting to pick up the scraps of my follies. I fear that I have no true friends around me. That is why I ask that you come back. I need a friend to wade with me through this storm. I need you._

_Aegon, Prince of Dragonstone_

_\--------------------------_

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_In the years that followed both Aegon VI and Danearys I settled into their roles. Aegon stayed at court with exception when he traveled back to Dragonstone to see to his lands and Danearys flourished as a queen. Both were beloved and feared by the people. In the year 307 AL the talk of an heir frequented the court. While Danearys I had many suitors she rejected their offers of marriage, claiming bareness, so it became Aegon I duty to marry and produce an heir as quickly as possible._

_\----------------------_

_Excerpt from the journals of Aegon VI_

_307 AL_

_I do not know what to think of the world around me. To my surprise I find myself betrothed to Lady Elinor Tyrell. I’m ashamed to say that I had no say in this as Danearys commanded it, wanting to put the question of an heir to rest, and to appease the Tyrell’s.  Lady Elinor is pretty, sweet, and witty and any man would be lucky to have her as a wife, but I fear I shall not do right by her._

_\----------------------_

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_This particular entry marks the beginning of a series of vague snippets from Aegon VI diary. In the months following the wedding was planned and all the great lords and ladies were invited to attend the wedding, those among them house Stark of Winterfell._

_\---------------------_

_To Lady Sansa Hardying, From Arya Stark_

_Sister,_

_I fear that I shall not make it to the wedding please tell his highness and her majesty that I am sorry._

_Arya_

_\----------------------_

_Excerpt from the Journal of Daenerys Targaeryn I_

_307 AL_

_My nephew seems a shadow of himself and I fear madness may yet take him, but when I look into his eyes I see only melancholy._

_\----------------------_

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_Although, Lady Arya Stark’s journals were burned in the fire of Oldtown, what did survive is very telling, especially on this day when the lady did attend the wedding much to the shock of all involved._

_\-------------------_

_Excerpt from the journal of Arya Stark_

_307 AL_

_(….)_

_I kissed him as friend, but I felt something quite different stirring in me. I only stayed for the ceremony but left as soon the celebration feast started lest I forget myself. I am a fool._

_\------------------_

_Excerpt from the journals of Aegon VI_

_307 AL_

_(…)_

_I tasted her lips. They were cool and tasted like mint. I fear that I am to become my father._

_\-----------------------_

_Excerpt from the Journal of Daenerys Targaeryn I_

_(…)_

_Why did I not notice before? I knew Aegon had proposed to her as a jest…but this. If only I did not insist on him marrying him the Tyrell girl then perhaps…._

_\------------------------_

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_From 307 AL- 310 Lady Arya Stark only visited Westeros three times. Once in 308 AL to attend the wedding of her sister the then Sansa Tyrell, the second to visit her brother and her first niece who be later named after her. The third time was for the naming ceremony of Aegon VI‘s first son Aemon. By all parties it was a rather tense day, though Lady Elinor was unable to attend due to her fragile condition. It was said that Olenna Tyrell made barbed against the Lady Arya Stark, so much so, that Lady Sansa Tyrell intervened_

_After this incident Lady Arya Stark left. From 311-315 her whereabouts are unknown and only a few of lady Sansa Tyrell’s letters survive from those years. Most believe that the then Lady of Highgarden burned them to keep her family from finding them._

_\-------------------------_

_To Lady Arya Stark, from Lady Sansa Tyrell_

_Sister,_

_I beg of you now as I begged you once years before, come home. I miss you and I wish for you to see my son, your nephew. Arya, please Jon’s children are growing and they ask of you in the letters they write me, as does Jon and Val. Avoid Kingslanding if you must, but come visit Winterfell and Highgarden._

_Sansa_

_\-------------------------_

_Certainly, the events that took place fueled rumors of the prince’s infidelity. Some courtiers suspected that there was a bastard child hidden away in the free cities, others speculated that the prince would take the Lady Arya Stark as his second wife. The rumors proved to be unfounded. To the surprise of no one Arya Stark did not attend of Aegon VI’s second child, Daena; although the Lady did send a letter to both of their highnesses._

_\-----------------------_

_To their highnesses Prince Aegon and Princess Elinor, from Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell_

_To their Highnesses,_

_I hope this letter finds you both in good health. I must congratulate you both as I hear you have recently welcomed a daughter into this world, and that she is the picture of loveliness. I am sad to say that I shall not make it to her nameday as the seas are dangerous and I am afraid that the journey is too long to make. But I believe that my gifts for both children shall arrive shortly after this letter._

_Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell_

 


	2. Chapter 2

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_In the year 319 AL the lady Arya Stark returned for the final moments of her majesty Danearys Targaeryn I of her name. It is said that Arya Stark came to the court clothed in Dorthraki garb and a child on her hip. The court, as to be expected, was shocked and some members called for her immediate removal. When questioned who the father of her child was, the lady Arya replied, ‘a wolf. '  
_

* * *

_Excerpt from the journals of Aegon VI_

_319 AL_

_I have told Elinor that the child, Cat, as she is called, is not mine. It is the truth but I fear that Elinor shall never believe me. It does not help that Daena has taking a liking to the young girl,, or that Danearys constantly asks for Arya’s presence- even in her weak state my aunt craves tales of the Dorthraki sea._

_Even now Arya maddens the court with bells in her hair, jingling as she swings her daughter around in her arms before them. I feel the courts eyes on me- feel them judging me, to see if I would make an inappropriate gesture towards her. And it shames me to know that I want to. Gods I want to. I have tried to love Elinor-tried to be a good husband, and I fear that I have failed; for Elinor may have the gentlest of hearts and may be the best of mothers, but she has no fire. Not like Arya._

_I am ashamed that I still wake in the night craving the taste of her on my lips and the smell of winter._

* * *

_To Lady Arya Stark, from Lady Sansa Tyrell_

_Sister,_

_I hear that you have a daughter and that is the very picture of you. While I am happy that you were granted such a gift, I do not think court is the best place for this child, and I would recommend that that she spend some time her in Highgarden, as I would like to me meet my new niece, or perhaps go to Winterfell, as I am sure Jon and Val will be delighted to see you._

_Sansa_

* * *

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_The lady Arya and her daughter traveled first to Winterfell and then to Highgarden.  Both times they were welcomed warmly and through the year as winter broke; mother and daughter traveled the whole of Westeros._

* * *

_Excerpt from the journals of Aegon VI_

_Danearys is dead and already I feel the weight of the crown upon my head._

* * *

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_It is said that just as spring broke Danearys Targaeryn took her last breathe, and a fortnight later Aegon VI was crowned as king. Her funeral was said to one of the largest in any monarch’s history, and they say when they lit her pyre that the dragon’s roared as the crowd joined them in their weeping._

_Aegon VI’s coronation was also said to be a joyous occasion, for although scandal still surrounded him it was said that the people were hopeful that he would continue the peaceful reign of his aunt._

* * *

_Excerpt from the journals of Arya Stark_

_320 AL_

_The moon tea was more bitter-so bitter, I nearly choked on it. It had to be done though. I would not let another child suffer the whispers of the court just because of my selfish actions. Still, last night I curled up with Cat and wondered if she would have liked a brother or sister………….._

_Gods forgive me._

* * *

_Excerpt from the journals of Aegon VI_

_320 AL_

_(….)_

_It was a moment of weakness. And afterwards she kissed me sweetly and said, ‘’ you shall be a good king.’’ I tried to pull her back to me but she just shook her head and pulled her clothes back on before walking out of the gardens as if it was not the middle of the night as if we had not just-_

_Elinor did not question where I had been when I entered our chambers and she did not look at me with betrayal or anger- those would have been easier. Instead, she looked at me with resignation and pity._

_‘’ Did you enjoy her?’’ She asked. I dared not answer._

_‘’ I’m sorry.’’ I said. For I truly am and wish, more than anything, that I could love Elinor more._

_She laughed at me then, my wife, with a sort of lightness that did not match the occasion, ‘’ I have known what has been in your heart for so long Aegon that I think it more pragmatic that I do not question why she holds it.’’ She held my cheek softly, ‘’ and I no longer ask myself how I can take it from her,’’ She had smiled bitterly then, ‘’ I am your wife, your queen, and our son shall rule after we are gone. That is all that matters now.’’_

_Yes that it all that matters now._

* * *

_To the Lady Sansa Tyrell, from the Lady Arya Stark_

_Sister,_

_I fear that Westeros shall never be as it once was- that it shall never be my home. Please sister I am a selfish creature- I always have been and I always will be. But please I need your help, I need your guidance. Help me._

* * *

_Arya_

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_Arya Stark abruptly left Westeros once again, taking her daughter with her; the sister’s continued to write each other as another five years past and Aegon’s kingship was at its peak. Although, King Aegon VI was not known for his prowess in battle it is said that he was an excellent diplomat, and was able to inspire loyalty even in houses of the west._

_But not even Aegon, in all his wisdom, could calm the ever looming presence of the Iron Bank._

* * *

_To King Aegon VI, from the Lady Arya Stark_

_Aegon,_

_Do not be the fool! Pay the iron bank. You know as well as I the retribution they will seek if you continue to refuse them. I know that Tyrion has been a good and loyal subject, but you know what you must do. They say Tywin Lannister shit gold and even though he is dead the lands of the west are still the richest. Bleed them dry Aegon._

_Arya_

* * *

_To the Lady Arya Stark, from Aegon VI_

_Arya,_

_How can you ask me to do such a thing? To take people’s livelihoods. You told me that even in your darkest hour you still practiced the mercy of a quick death. Now you ask me to starve and plunder the west like some iron islander. Well, I shall not. I have followed your council in the past but not with this._

_Aegon_

* * *

_To King Aegon VI, from the Lady Arya Stark_

_Aegon,_

_I ask this of you because if you do not, then you shall pay with blood. And I care more about you then any person who bows to the lion._

_Arya_

* * *

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_In the year 323 Elinor Targaeryn was found dead, assassinated. It was said that his majesty clutched her body to him and pressed kisses upon her bloody face- crying out her name in mourning._

_That year, in high summer, the whole of the Red Keep dressed for mourning. It is said that the whole keep fell silent when the Lady Arya and her daughter showed themselves, dressed in mourning colors._

* * *

_Excerpt from the journals of Aegon VI_

_Arya and I talked again. It was late in the night when all was quiet in the Godswood._

_‘’ Have you come to pray to the Old gods?’’ She plopped down next to me and wrinkled at the old oak occupied the space behind her._

_‘’ The seven seemed to have abandoned me. I thought to try your gods.’’ She had given me a wry smile and chuckled darkly._

_‘’ I’m afraid that the old gods are much the same, I’m sorry to say.’’ She had linked her arm with mine as if the past had been erased and all was at ease with us._

_‘’ I have a mind to set the dragons on Bravoss-‘’ She had startled at that and looked at me with such horror on her face that I instantly regretted the words._

_‘’ A thought borne of grief, one that shall not be fulfilled.’’ She said pointedly and the shame in me deepened. ‘’ The Iron bank shall pay for what they did. I promise.’’ She squeezed my hands and I was once again reminded how much she had grown, but how she always seemed to stay the same._

_‘’How?’’ Why I wanted to ask. Why would you bring justice for the woman who was my wife?_

_Instead of answering my question she said, ‘’ I believe it would be wise if Cat was fostered here. She has been gone too long and besides,’’ she sighed, ‘’ it seems your children are fond of her and would make good companions.’’ Yes I could not argue with that. Cat had been a tremendous help in keeping Daena company- keeping her calm with songs, and once I had seen her sparring with Aemon- my boy landing harsh blows and Cat had blocked them until my son collapsed onto the ground in shuddering breathes and silent tears. Cat, the dear girl, had comforted with soft words, holding him close as if she was older and he was merely a boy._

_‘’ But you would leave and-‘’_

_‘’ And I would-‘’_

_‘’ No.’’ She had tilted her head at me as if I was some new creature. ‘’ It is not up to you to bring justice for Elinor’s death.’’_

_‘’ And why not,’’ she had said softly, ‘’ she was a good woman and a queen- nothing else matters.’’ Arya had parted then with a kiss on the forehead and a smile sad, and once again I was left alone with my thoughts. I am always alone these days- it seemed._

* * *

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_Six months to the day of Queen Elinor’s death the Iron Bank burned as well as those associated with it._

* * *

_To King Aegon VI, from the Lady Arya Stark_

_324 AL_

_Valar Morghulis_

 


	3. Chapter 3

_To Arya Stark, from Cat Snow_

_328 AL_

_Mother,_

_How I have missed you! Kingslanding is not the same without you. I confess though that I enjoy the goings on at court; so many faces and stories! Is it really true that you traveled with the Brotherhood; I met a fellow named Tom that says you did. Oh and Aunt Sansa and Uncle Willas came to court and it was delightful! Uncle Willas gave me one of his best steeds for me to ride and Aunt Sansa gave me five new dresses to wear; they are so beautiful mother, like the dresses we used to see in Myr! I wish you were here to see it all and I hope you can come for my nameday._

_Cat_

* * *

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_From the years 328 AL to 336 AL, the Lady Arya Stark traveled from Essos to Westeros; sometimes taking her daughter with her. This caused quite a rift between the Lady Sansa and the Lady Arya._

* * *

_To the Lady Arya Stark, from the Lady Sansa Tyrell_

_337 AL_

_Arya,_

_Please bring the girl back Arya. She needs a home, not to be gallivanting off to gods knows where with you. Cat is nearly a woman and although both you and I know what becomes of betrothals and I am not asking you to betroth her, but she is nearly three and ten now and her future needs to be considered._

_I miss you both so much, and so do Jon, Val, and Willas. We all care for you and I hear that Daena asks for Cat every day. So I beg of you to consider the possibilities._

_Sansa_

* * *

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_Arya Stark did not heed her sister, but she let her daughter come and go from the court as she pleased, easing the tension between the sisters. As for his majesty, letters between him and the Lady Arya were sporadic and almost polite enough for some to speculate that both parties were sending false letters by raven in order to conceal the true letters. His majesty had since then brought relative in Westeros and with winter fast approaching everyone was of the utmost confidence that they would be better prepared for it._

* * *

_To the Lady Sansa Tyrell, from the Lady Arya Stark_

_340 AL_

_Sister,_

_I know this letter shall seem to brief, but know that the circumstances are such that I cannot write long, but I write this to you now to tell you that I am dying. The bloody flux has caught me and I fear that is near. I have now sent Cat to you in the hope that you shall treat her as your own, and in the future when you tell her stories of me- of our childhood- I hope that you are kind to my memory. She knows nothing of what I have done; the blood on my hands, and I pray that you keep it as such. I am too selfish to want to stop her from believing that I hang the moon._

_Sansa my dearest sister, I know that we have not always been kind to each other and you know better than anyone that I am no good with words; but I love you. Even though we fought like a pair of rabid animals- know that even those dark years I never forgot you, and thought of you often- just as I do now._

_We are Starks, my dear sister- forever and always we are pack._

_Arya_

* * *

 

_To Lord Jon Stark, From the Lady Arya Stark_

_340 AL_

_Brother,_

_You have always been frank with me and so I shall do you the same honor; I am dying. I beg of you not to mourn my loss as I believe that the old gods call to me._

_Know that you are my brother, and shall always be such. You were there to encourage me on my adventures and my un-lady like behavior and I thank you for that. No matter what people whisper Jon, know that you are a Stark through and through. You are so honorable Jon, so fair and just- I confess that it was sometimes just too painful for me to speak to you, for you remind me of our father in so many ways, and yet you are your own man._

_Tell Val thank you for everything and tell little Arya to keep practicing with that sword of hers- I have no doubt that she shall make a finer swordswoman than me, and smarter too._

_Arya_

* * *

_To King Aegon VI, from the Lady Arya Stark_

_340 AL_

_My love,_

_By now my siblings have received my letters and now have written to you, thus you know the circumstances that have befallen me. I do not know where to even start Aegon and in such a short amount of time-_

_I am so scared. I shake at the thought of what waits for me on the other side, and more than anything I wish to see you one last time- just once. You and I have been through much together and I am proud to say that I call you a friend- even when we were barely speaking I still thought of you as a friend._

_I do not know when I grew to love you, but I did; even after I warned myself against it I felt- I don’t know quite how to describe it, but know that I never regretted a moment we shared. Despite it all- despite myself- I could not bear, not to think of you. In my naivety I had once thought to marry you, but I know now that it would have never worked. You know that as well as I. I cherish the time we had, no matter how fleeting and hope that you shall find someone else who shall love you as fully as I did, and that you love her in return._

_That is my only wish for you._

_Arya_

* * *

_A History of the Late Targaeryn Dynasty_ by Archmaester Alywn

_All Parties received the letters from Cat Snow when she arrived a month later. A search party including Jon Stark was sent out to try to find Arya Stark, but to unveil. To this day no one knows where the Lady buried, and the only thing left of value was given to her daughter; a small sword called Needle, which is now passed down to every first born female, Stark._

_Both Sansa and Jon Stark went back to their respective lands, but wrote each other frequently until Sansa’s death in 373 AL. Lord Jon Stark soon followed after her, dying in 379 AL._

_Aegon Targaeryn the sixth of his name ruled until 360 AL, when he succumbed to a fever. Most agree that he mourned the loss of the Lady Arya for the rest of his life, and that in his last moments he whispered her name. He was succeeded by his son Aemon, who became the first of his name._

_The Lady Arya’s daughter Cat Snow was raised in Highgarden after her mother’s death, but later married Alric Martell Prince of Dorne, and in honor of her mother built a fountain depicting a wolf on the run- which to this day still sits in the Water Gardens of Dorne._

 


End file.
